himawari
by kizuna-miso
Summary: un amor a primera vista que comienza a crecer y es obstaculizado por las anchas lineas sociales y la poca experiencia, apenas una semilla es necesaria para hacer una flor crecer mal summary :c


el teniente pelinegro, como teniente siempre era invitado a las fiestas nobles de algunos capitanes, esta vez era la fiesta del capitán peliblanco, celebrando una pequeña fiesta entre los altos cargos del gotei y de las familias nobles. era primavera, así que los jardines de todos lados rebosaban de un color rosa pálido de los flores de cerezo que comenzaban a abrirse y lentamente desprenderse para revolotear por el viento, el teniente se dedicó a estar con sus amigos, el rubio teniente y noble de su familia, junto con el pelirrojo teniente, vieron a muchas mujeres nobles pasar delicadamente para atraer la atención de los tenientes, hasta que una se acerco y saludo respetuosamente al rubio.

la había visto en algunas fiestas nobles, caminando orgulla por todos lados, como lo hacía el capitán del sexto escuadrón, quizás hasta un poco engreída pero con una sonrisa amable, nunca había escuchado su nombre menos había tenido el placer de escuchar su voz y ahora estaba ahí a unos cuantos metros, la mujer de un hermoso kimono rojo con flores blanca, con su cabello negro con flequillo recto y dos mechones enmarcando su rostro, pero seguramente lo que destacaba de la mujer, además de su familiaridad con el rubio eran sus ojos, verde pistacho, raros en su mundo

-perdoname mika-chan, déjame presentarte a mis amigos el es abarai renji y hisagi shuhei

-es un placer, himawari mika-dijo presentándose-es un honor conocerlos, izuru me contó mucho de ustedes-dijo riendo- valientes tenientes

el pelinegro no dijo mucho se dedicó a mirar sus ojos , la mujer se sentó junto a ellos, escuchando los historias de las grandes misiones de los tenientes, su dulce risa resonaba por el lugar, la fiesta acababa y la bella mujer fue escoltada hasta su casa por el rubio y sus amigos, se despidió con una reverencia y se marchó, el pelinegro estaba en silencio junto a sus amigos, caminaron unos pasos hasta que la muchacha volvió y los detubo

-p-perdone-dijo sonrojada- p-pero porque no vienen uno de estos días a tomar el te, q-quisiera escuchar más sobre sus historias-dijo timida

-s-seria un placer ¿o no, chicos?-hablo el pelinegro mirando a la mujer igual de sonrojado

-claro que sí, mika-chan, vendremos en unos días

-p-prepararé algo especial, que tengan buen noche-dijo antes de reverenciar y alejarse sonrojada

el teniente pelirrojo golpeó al pelinegro para que reaccionara , ya que había quedado embobado con la figura delicada de la mujer, aunque a veces se le salia ese orgullo de noble que no le agradaba en especial, llegó a su escuadrón sin capitán, donde siempre había algo que hacer, algo con lo que distraerse un poco exactamente lo que necesitaba, distraerse de los ojos pistacho, pero aun así pensaba en eso, era una mujer noble, seguramente tenía muchos familiares y también debe de estar comprometida. desanimado bebió un poco de sake para olvidar sus ojos, pero inútil , eran hipnotizantes, siguió firmando algunas misiones atrasadas que habían realizado varios de los miembros

no durmió mucho y se levantó para un nuevo dia de trabajo, ya en la tarde se escuchó el golpeteo de la puerta y luego se abrió para mostrar a la teniente ojimorada

-hisagi-fukutaicho -dijo al entrar- he traído algunos papeles que firmó mi capitán

-muchas gracias kuchiki, pasa ¿quieres un poco de te, sake?

-creo que te estaria bien, asi aprovechare de ayudarte un poco

luego de servirle te siguió trabajando mientras la otra le ayudaba ordenando papeles, se hizo de noche y el pelinegro le ofreció ir a acompañarla hasta la opulenta mansión, caminaron tranquilamente charlando sobre el trabajo hasta que pasó por la pequeña mansión de la chica de ojos pistaches , la índico llamando la atención de la ojerada

-¿conoces a la chica que vive ahí? ... estaba ayer en la fiesta de ukitake-taicho

-¿hablas de himawari-san? es una noble, sus padres murieron hace tiempo, es muy amiga de kira-fukutaicho, es una de las mejoras alfareras de la historia, su familia es de antepasados todos alfareros, sus padres murieron atacados con los padres de kira-fukutaicho, pero su abuela le enseñó hasta que murió hace unos años

-ya veo ...¿esta comprometida?

-¿hisagi-fukutaicho? ¿te gusta himawari-san?

-no, solo me llamo la atencion-dijo levemente sonrojado

-bueno-ríe un poco- creo que no, bueno todos piensan que se casara con kira-fukutaicho, pero ... he notado que ni-sama esta un poco interesada en ella, es una mujer hecha correctamente sinceramente, más que las de las altas casas nobles, sigue los caminos de vida , los Do, ikebana, aikido, es una persona muy serena y tímida

-ya veo... gracias, kuchiki

-no es nada, pero creo que lo que llama mas la atencion de himawari-san son sus ojos

-ojos pistacho, es una dama interesante

luego de acompañar a la oji morada hasta su hogar, volvió lentamente hasta la las estancias del noveno escuadrón, reiteró su paso por las afueras de la mansión de la chica para verla entregándole una caja a una señora que le agradecía por el objeto en cuestión, luego esta le entregó un sobre y se retiró con una reverencia, la muchacha volteo y vio al teniente observando un poco serio

-buenas noches hisagi-fukutaicho ¿sucede algo?

-ah no-se acerca a ella- estaba solo paseando por aquí-dijo nervioso

-ya veo -sonríe sonrojada-¿quieres algo?

-n-no no quiero molestarte

-no es molestia, te prepararé té

-ya es muy tarde, no quisiera molestarte

-por favor, insisto, si no fuera por usted iba-san jamás se hubiera ido

-¿era la madre de iba?

-asi es, siempre viene aquí muy tarde y charla mucho- se tapa la boca y se sonroja- d-digo es siempre agradable recibir a la familia iba en mi casa

-calma-ríe levemente- a veces las personas son molestas, no quiero ser una de ellas

-no es molestia, pasa a tomar una taza de té

la mujer le sonrió y él se convenció, entraron a el terreno de la familia himawari,tenia una mansion bien cuidada, no era enorme como la de la familia kuchiki, pero era bastante grande, y un jardín bien cuidado con un estanque que llegaba de un borde al otro, lo cruzaba un pequeño puente para llegar a una casa de té de mismo estilo de la casa principal, el hombre se sentó y esperó a la mujer, era una casa simple pero con detalles, kakemonos colgados en las paredes y un arreglo de flores que llamaba la atención de él , era bastante simple pero destacaba el girasol resplandeciendo centrando la mirada en el.

la mujer apareció con una bandeja, con una tetera y dos tazas, de colores achocolatados, con detalles en dorado y plateado, le sirvió un poco de té, luego volvió y le sirvió unos mochi de colores en un plato de color grisáceo y blanco

-delicioso té-dijo luego de probarlo-¿lo haz hecho tu?

-así es, aunque no soy muy buena cocinando, lo único que puedo hacer es un buen té

-bonitas tazas- dijo tomandola y observando detalladamente

-¿te parece? yo las hice, bueno, son las primeras que hice pensé que no habían quedado muy bien, no debí servirte en esa

-¿bromeas? ... es muy bonita, me ha gustado

-le haré una igual, si lo desea, hisagi-fukutaicho

-no no es necesario no me gustaría molestarte, además -rie levemente avergonzado- se me acabo el dinero , incluso para comer

-¿en serio?-pregunto levemente preocupada- ¿podria ayudarte?

-no quiero molestarte

-hisagi-fukutaicho... ¿conoces el mundo humano?

-¿el mundo humano?, algo asi, solo conozco karakura

-¿karakura? donde fue la guerra de invierno ¿es grande?

-pues, es un poco complicado

-podrias...explicarmelo

-¿te gusta el mundo humano, himawari-san?

-eh...-se sonroja-c-claro que no

-oye esta bien si te gusta

-s-soy una mujer, soy de familia noble, no debería pensar en eso

-esta bien si te gusta...quizás puedas ir un dia, yo podría acompañarte, bueno tengo unos días libres

-n-no se si pueda ir... siempre me dijeron que nosotros no pertenecemos ahí

-pero, muchos nobles han ido, incluso kuchiki-taicho

-¡¿b-byakuya?!, ¡el me dijo que nunca fue!

-¿son muy unidos tu con kuchiki-taicho?

-su abuelo era mi padrino, crecimos mucho tiempo juntos, el me enseño tanto, ademas es mi benefactor "secreto"

-escuche que el se queria casar con tigo

-¿conmigo?-dijo riendo- el ama a hisana-san , jamás se casará conmigo

siguieron conversando hasta tarde, la muchacha escuchaba emocionada cada palabra que él decía sobre su vida, ya era hora de irse, ella se despide muy cordialmente y se marchó, al llegar encontró a su amigo rubio con la mujer pelirroja bebiendo en el piso de la oficina del escuadrón y al pelirrojo bebiendo tranquilamente en el sofá observando la "linda" escena de los otros dos tenientes

-¿donde estabas hisagi-san?

-sali un rato, ¿que hacen aqui?

-venimos a ayudarte para luego ir a beber un poco, pero estos ya empezaron

-oh no importa, me quedaré trabajando

-te ayudare

-es muy tarde mejor vete a casa

-je-dijo riendo-yo se donde estabas, mejor sera que empiezes a hablar

-abarai-se revuelve el cabello molesto -¿esta kira despierto?

-no recordara nada, esta inconsciente de tanto alcohol

-fui a dejar a kuchiki y la vi, ella me invitó a tomar el té

-esa cara no es de solo tomar te-dijo dándole un codazo

-quiere ir al mundo humano

-¿el mundo humano?... pues es una noble, cada noble tiene su cuchilla para ir ¿por que no va sola?

-quizás le da miedo, no lo sé, ofrecí acompañarla

-ni tu conoces el mundo humano-dijo riendo-¿ y serás su guía?

-callate abarai, para eso te tengo a ti como amigo, para que me digas donde llevarle-dijo mirándole amenazador


End file.
